Hero of Sovngarde
|Base ID = }} Heroes of Sovngarde are departed Nords located in the Hall of Valor. They seek to defeat Alduin, but Shor has commanded them to stay their arms. Background Heroes of Sovngarde are Nords who died in battle and then managed to defeat Tsun, granting them access to Shor's Hall, the Hall of Valor. Types There are three different kinds of Heroes: *Wizards (in either the Archmage's Robes or Blue Robes) *Heavy warriors (in either Steel or Ancient Nord Armor) *Light warriors (in Studded Armor) Conversations Alduin Hero 1: "I long to fight that foul worm." or "Shall Alduin remain so long unchallenged?" Hero 2: "Ease your heart, our honor is unstained - it's by Shor's command we curb our onslaught." or "It is by Shor's command that we curb our wrath - so let's feast and sing 'til our fate calls us. Let us not spurn our lord's bounty - this hall is his gift, for glory well-earned." A tale of ships Hero 1: "I crave a tale of tall ships and fearless heroes, for heart's ease." Hero 2: "Listen well, friend, and lighten your mood while words I'll spin of warriors bold, whose deeds of valor brought undying fame." Cups and tales Hero 1: "Come, let us share a cup of mead, and trade tales of our time on Mundus, reliving the glory of our remembered deeds." Hero 2: "A cup I'll gladly raise in company with you. None have yet bested me in boasting or drinking." Hero 1: Laughter Hero 2: Laughter Sparring Hero 1: "Hail, comrade! Shall we by clash of steel ease the gloom of the encompassing mist?" or "My blade is restless, unblooded too long." Hero 2: "Aye. Let us forget our sorrow in the fury of battle." or "Meat and mead must ever make way for the clash of steel - the song of battle." When the match ends Hero 1: "Well fought, friend. Your fury is unmatched" or "By a bold stroke, you bested me, friend." Hero 2: "Shor's favor found me today. Let's lift a mug of mead together, our wounds to salve and weariness cure." or "With mead and fellowship let's mend our wounds." Quotes *''"Why does Shor forbid us to face Alduin? I fear no worm, World-Eater though he be."'' *''"Shor's high seat stands empty; his mien is too bright for mortal eyes."'' *''"Take your ease, let troubles fade."'' *''"Seek ye food or song unending? Fighting, drinking, fellowship and boasting? Find welcome here, and warm your soul."'' *''"A cup, Dragonborn, to death and glory!"'' *''"I long to fight that foul worm, but by Shor's command we curb our wrath."'' *''"By Shor's command we curb our wrath, so we feast and sing, til the final doom."'' *''"Dragonborn! Have you come to cleanse Sovngarde at long last of Alduin's foul mist?"'' *''"Hail, Dragonborn. That honor is also mine - to our shared birthright you'll bring new glory!"'' *''"No gloom can hold my heart for long in Shor's bless'd hall, where no shadows lie."'' *''"Shor's power protects this hall; but beyond is fear, brought by Alduin."'' Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Sovngarde Characters